Dad's new wife named Greg
by riversdaughter
Summary: Mycroft has a son and daughter from a previous marriage before he realised he was gay, being as he sees them once a year his fiancé has yet to meet them, it just so happens his six year old son and fifthteen year old daughter are coming over two weeks before the wedding
1. finding out

****Dad's new wife named "Greg"**  
><strong>

**Chapter one: **finding out

**Pairing: **Mycroft/Greg

**About: **Mycroft has a son and daughter from a previous marriage before he realised he was gay, being as he sees them once a year his fiancé has yet to meet them, it just so happens his six year old son and thirteen year old daughter are coming over two weeks before the wedding.

* * *

><p>"YOU HAVE A SON AND DAUGHTER!" Greg exclaimed.<p>

"Yes…from a previous marriage before I realised I was gay…" Mycroft said shyly, he knew he should of told Greg sooner…but he never found the right time.

"Why have I never met them?!"

"I only see the once a year-"

"And you're only telling me this now because their coming over aren't they?!" Greg interrupted

"Yes…" he said awkwardly, getting confused when Greg began to calm down.

"Call her"

"What?"

"Call your ex-wife and tell her you want more time with them"

"Why?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I'm hardly going to get to know them in one day am I?"

Mycroft smiled leaning over and kissing Greg softly "I love you"

"Yes, now go call her" Greg grinned.

Mycroft complied picking up his phone off the table and taking a seat next to Greg on the couch and dialling his ex-wife's number.

"Hello?"

"…"

"Hello sweetie, can you put mummy on?"

Greg raised an eyebrow at the term of endearment dismissing it quickly figure it was his daughter.

"Hello Catherin, how are you?"

"….."

"Yes, yes I'm fine thank you, I was wondering if I could have Daniel and Sophia for longer?" he asked biting his lip.

"….."

"Thank you Catherin, and another thing, I'm engaged" he said smiling at Greg.

"…"

"Yes, thank you, I'll pick them up tomorrow" he promised

He hung up and turned to Greg "it's all been sorted, apparently she wants to go away so is a week to long?" he asked nervously.

"That's fine love" Greg smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: <strong>so please tell me if you like it and I'll continue.


	2. (almost) first meeting

**Chapter two: **first meeting

**Authors note: **sorry for not uploading sooner I write my story's out on paper in a copy before I type the up and something's happened in my family which I shan't bore you with anyone, please check my page I put up an important update ~River's Daughter x

* * *

><p>The apartment was spotless, the children's rooms were set up and both Mycroft and Greg were Dressed, Mycroft had told Greg he was leaving at two and probably wouldn't be back tile seven.<p>

"Why will it take so long?"

"They live outside London" Mycroft told him while drinking his coffee.

"So why not leave earlier?"

"It only takes an hour to get there, but I have some business to attend to before I collect them"

Mycroft looked down at his watch "actually, best I get going wouldn't want to keep anyone waiting would I?" he got up putting his cup in the sink his cup in the sink kissing his cheek.

"You need a shave" Mycroft told him.

"I'll do it before I leave for work" Greg mumbled still half asleep.

"Love you" Mycroft yelled walking out the door

"Love you too" Greg called back.

* * *

><p>Mycroft's meetings ended early, something about the Russian ambassador having to get back to sort out an argument of some sort.<p>

It was now four o' clock; he had to call Catherine to inform her of his early arrival.

When he got to the house in which he once had lived, he walked calmly, leaving the car parked outside.

He rang the doorbell raising an eyebrow at the loud bang and fumbling at the lock dismissing it when Danial opened the door.

"Papa!" he said happily being the bright **six** years old he always was, his bright auburn hair and his mother's bright green eyes.

He hugged Mycroft tightly and Mycroft picked him up, he had definitely got heavier "hello Danial, where's mummy?" he asked softly.

"Kitchen" he pointed straight ahead.

Mycroft nodded walking in and shutting the front door, he walked into the kitchen "Catherine?" he called.

She came out smiling, when Mycroft had asked for a divorce she wasn't exactly angry, she asked why and Mycroft told her he was gay.

-she sighed and hugged him tightly "have you told your parents? She asked.

"No..." he stammered weakly.

"They'll disown you won't they..."

He sighed sadly and nodded.

"At least Sophia and Danial will have your parents he mumbled.

She had comforted him that night, Sophia had only been eight and Danial was only four months at the time-

"Hello my, how are you?" she asked kissing Mycroft's cheek holding their bags for the weekend.

"Good, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Sophia! You're father's here!" she called upstairs.

She walked downstairs, her phone in her right hand walking down to greet her father, getting on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek.

"Ready?" Mycroft asked them both.

"Yes papa" Danial told him smiling brightly, Sophia nodded her eyes glued to her phone.

"My god, your just like Anthea" he chuckled, she looked up at the mention of Anthea's name.

"Is Anthea here?" she asked looking around.

He raised an eyebrow but dismissed it "no she's not"

She frowned and went back to her phone, Catherine told them to behave and handed Mycroft their bags.

"Papa?" Sophia said as they drove over the motorway.

"Yes darling?" he asked glancing at her in the rear view mirror.

"Mummy said you were getting married again"

Mycroft almost crashed the car when Sophia said that, trust Catherine to tell her.

"Yes I am" Mycroft confirmed.

"What's her name?" she asked.

It wasn't that Mycroft was ashamed of who he was, he truly wasn't he just never got around to telling them.

"**His **name is Greg"

"His?" Sophia asked confusion clear on her face.

Mycroft looked back at her in the rear view mirror smiling softly at a sleeping Danial before turning his attention back to the road.

"Yes, his"

"So…you're gay?" she asked.

"Indeed"

"And we get to meet him today?"

"Yes…" Mycroft said sceptical

"Okay"

Mycroft arrived back

Mycroft arrived back at ten, the traffic had been terrible, and he had called Greg during the many hours of sitting in traffic.

-"I may be later than I thought…" Mycroft muttered rubbing his left temple, the phone between his shoulder and ear.

"how much longer?" Greg asked glancing at the clock, it was only seven thirty.

"Well going by the traffic…an hour or two…"

"Two hours?!"

"Depending on the traffic Gregory…and I'll probably buy them dinner before I come back"

"Ugh…fine, I'll see you later"-

He bought Sophia and Denial dinner and was now bringing them home, Mycroft took Denial aside, telling Sophia to get their bags and wait at the door.

"Now Danial I'm going to introduce you to someone very special to me"

He nodded and followed after his sister, sleepily clinging to her dependently.

Mycroft walked up, opening the door "Gregory?" he called looking around and walking into the living room to see Greg passed out on the couch.

He sighed before going back out to Sophia and Danial "go up to bed, I'll be up to say goodnight in a minute"

"I thought we were getting to meet your friend papa" Danial asked sleepily.

"No, he's asleep you'll meet him tomorrow"

He nodded and walked upstairs followed by Sophia "he's not his friend he's papa's boyfriend" she whispered to her brother.

"Oh…okay" he yawned.

Mycroft walked back into Greg shaking him lightly "Gregory?"

He woke up eventually smiling up at him "Mikey bear, you're home"

"How many times have I asked you not to call me that?"

"Every time I say it?" Greg giggled still half asleep

"Indeed" he smiled and bent down kissing him softly "bed"


End file.
